No es la opción
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: El pasado de Gokudera..."ese fue uno de los mas grandes errores que gokudera cometio, pero no se le culpa tenia tan solo 10 años, nesesitaba ser querido"
1. El comienzo de la tormenta

**esto es solo una introduccion a lo que sera la historia, lamento que aun no salga Yamamoto, pero este es el pasado de Gokudera XD, aparecera ya veran TT.**

**bueno les dejo con el pequeño resumen no me da para mas el tiempo..**

**

* * *

**

NO ES LA OPCIÓN

Su padre siempre le había tocado de forma extraña, no sabia exactamente lo que significaba un beso en la boca, pero era un niño el pensaba que si su padre lo hacia, tenia que ser normal; una de las tantas noches que el pequeño Hayato se había dormido con su padre por sus frecuentes pesadillas, este se había comportado mas raro de lo normal, había comenzado a tocarle no solo su pecho desnudo si no también su entre pierna, ahora si Hayato pensaba que eso no era tan normal ¿o si?, tal ves era otra forma en que su papi le demostraba su amor, o al menos eso parecía hasta que este le penetro, fue ahí cuando Hayato pensó que su papa le castigaba, pues en verdad eso le dolía mucho, no solo había sido esa ves en repetidas ocasiones su padre lo hacia, por eso a veses tenia miedo de quedarse solo con el. Tiempo después cuando Gokudera se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que su padre le había ocultado, entre ellas la muerte de su madre, este se escapo de la casa a los 8 años.

-**mama**- decía volteando al cielo- **no se si esto es lo correcto, pero no viviré con un hombre que a abusado de mi, y que te arrevatado la vida** -comenzaba a caminar.

No tardo mucho en conocerlo a el, a ese hombre que le brindo tanta seguridad, y que le iso creer que la vida tenia un nuevo significado, por que para ese hombre fue fácil engañar a un chico de 10 años.

-**tu eres el pequeño Gokudera ¿cierto?** -le preguntaba curioso ese hombre rubio.

-**yo no soy Gokudera **-decía enojado el peliplata.

-**ya veo, eres muy temible para tener solo 10 años **-le decía el hombre al peliplata.

-**tu crees!, ¿y cual es tu nombre? **-pregunto el peliplata.

-**Gamma, y tu eres Hayato ¿cierto?** -el peliplata afirmo con la cabeza- **ya veo, y ¿tienes donde estar? **-le decía Gamma al alvino.

-**aqui **-decia voltiando a ver a su alrededor.

**-¿aquí?, ¿en esta bodega?, ¿no te gustaría venir mejor con migo?** -decía mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano- **no es bueno que un niño como tu este solo **-le dijo con una sonrisa abierta, Gokudera tomo su mano.

_Ese fue uno de los mayores errores que Gokudera puedo haber cometido en su vida, haber confiado en ese hombre._

-**esta es mi casa, y ahora es la tuya te parese**- decía mientras llagaban a la mansión, el alvino afirmo con la cabeza, y se incorporo a la casa. El tiempo pasaba para Hayato en ese nuevo hogar siendo entrenado, de formas duras, pero Hayato se sentía bien con ese tipo de entrenamiento, saber que no seria un inútil como su padre le dijo cuando este se fue; Gamma se trataba de ganar poco a poco el apresio del arisco Gokudera, en ocasiones Gokudera ni le permitia que este le tocase, pero con forme paso 1 año Gokudera confió en el, en verdad Gamma le tenia mucha pasiencia y "cariño", ya le permitia acerarsele mas. En una ocasión en el entrenamiento estos se quedaron solos...

-**creo que has mejorado **-le decía Gamma tratando de lebantar a Gokudera.

-**grasias **-decía aceptando la ayuda de este, Gamma lo recarga en la pared

-**me gustas Hayato **-decía viéndolo fijamente, Gokudera se sonrojo.

-**y tu a mi **-el alvino se dispuso a cerrar los ojos, y a dejarse llabar por el beso dado por gamma.

_Eh hay un error probocado por otro error, fue un error haberse enamorado de el, y a ver aceptado ser su pareja, pero ya estaba hecho._

Gokudera no sabia aun distinguir entre el bien y el mal, por lo menos no con Gamma, se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de querer ser querido, de saber que alguien lo amaba y a esa edad era normal, a esa edad todos cometemos errores. Gamma poco a poco se volvía mas exigente con Gokudera, a veces "sin querer" le alsaba la voz, pero aun que Gokudera sabia que eso no debía ser así, se lo permitia, por miedo a cometer un error y perder el cariño de Gamma. En remotas ocasiones Gama le obligaba a usar un traje de colegiala, frente a sus amigos, según el para que no pensaran que era incorrecto andar con un jovencito, pero las verdaderas intenciones de Gamma eran dejar que sus amigos se propasaran un poco, cuando supuestamente Gamma iba por algo a la cocina.

* * *

**en el proximo episodeo saldra todo un dia de gokudera y gamma les aviso por si no quieren leerlo XD**

**comenten**


	2. Un dia sin truenos

**este es el siguiente capitulo, gamma lo matare, pero sin gamma en este fanfic no tendria sentido hacerlo, entonces lo dejare vivir asta que ya no lo nesesite miajaja, gomen =.=U**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Ya era de mañana todo lucia estupendamente, Gamma se encontraba a mi lado, era tan reconfortante que en ocasiones se durmiera a mi lado, me despertó con ese típico beso en la frente, me dijo que ponerme y al igual que siempre le obedecí.

**-saldremos a dar un paseo** -me dijo sonriendo.

-**ok** -le conteste contento, en verdad en mi vida me había sentido tan bien, nunca me había sentido tan querido, pero ahora el me hacia sentir muy especial, me hacia sentir único; Salimos de la mansión, de nuevo con esta estúpida falda que me molesta, pero Gamma parece feliz de que las use así que no puedo negárselo, a esta edad nunca creí estar tan enamorado de alguien, pero lo estoy, y me agrada.

Gamma me dijo que tenia que esperar el iría por unos refrescos, me senté en una banca de por ahí cerca del parque, he ahí a esos idiotas entrenando...baseboll, si definitibamente era baseboll, no se desde cuando se practica aquí en Italia. Esos tipos se ríen de mi, creo que saben que yo soy hombre, pero me importaba poco lo que esos tontos del base boll pensaran de mi...-** ouch **-dije al sentir que algo me pegaba en la cabeza, una estúpida pelota de base boll, ya se por que odio a los frikis del base boll, antes de regresarselas, vino Gamma, y el se encargo de hablar con ellos, debo admitir que Gamma es una persona muy paciente, les hablo y les iso disculparse, me fascina eso de el, que siempre se molesta si alguien me hace daño, pero aun así no es arrebatado y los golpea, si no que arregla las cosas de una manera razonable, y tampoco es nada celoso, pero eso en cierto punto, a veces es malo; Pero no importa, lo importante es estar aquí.

**-¿quieres algo mas? **-me dijo, salí de mis pensamientos y afirme con la cabeza, es que tenia ambre, un desayuno fuera de casa no estaria mal.

**-¿a donde quieres ir?** -dijo tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a el.

**-no se** -le dije sonrojado. Me llevo a un restaurante de comida rápida. Ordenamos, y comimos. Al salir de ahí nos dispusimos a ir a una de las grandes plazas de Italia. Gamma me compro muchas cosas aunque yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero el dice que por ser yo su vida debe darme todo, para el ser feliz.

Me gustan las palabras que dicen me hacen sentirespecial, además las dice con tanta espontaneidad. Después de salir de compras, por toda la plaza, me llevo a un concierto piano, fue genial, lo mas genial de mi vida. Creí a ver visto a mi padre, pero el no me reconoció pues iba vestido de mujer, pero se desconcertó, creo que me confundió con mi madre, pero como me perdí en seguida con Gamma, creo que el creyó que estaba alucinando.

Al terminar el concierto, regresamos a casa, me recoste en la cama los pies me dolían, pero había sido un día espectacular, nunca me había sentido tan bien, Gamma se coloco en sima de mi, me comenzó a besar, a lo cual no me pude negar, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que yo no quería aun llegar a mas, y se lo hise saber, el afirmo con la cabeza, roso mi mejilla suavemente y me dijo

-**entonces sera cuando quieras **-sonrió y se retiro, siempre he dicho que Gamma es tan paciente, me fascina su forma de ser, no se desespera por que yo me sienta inseguro, al contrario me da mi tiempo, y me hace sentir libre.

* * *

Hoy fue un día extraño, no vi a Gamma en todo el día eso me preocupo, supongo que fue un día muy atareado, pobre, siempre trabajando de mas. Me asome por la ventana.

-**mmm** -pensé un momento.

-**ya veo ya es noche **-vi una luz de coche y en seguida supe que era Gamma.

-**pero que...-**no venia solo venia con muchos amigos y...¿amigas?, que estoy pensando, Gamma me ama y seguramente sus amigas no quieren nada con el, o por lo menos Gamma no con ellas, por que me ama mas que a nadie. Salí de inmediato a resivirle , me abraso e invito a sus amigos a pasar. Me dijo que por nada del mundo saliera de mi habitación, que era importante que me quedara ahí dentro, y yo se que lo era, Gamma se via nervioso; Me quede hay como lo dijo, pasaron mucho las horas, ya eran las 3 de la mañana y aun Gamma no llegaba a mi habitación, a decirme el por que de tanto misterio, pero se que esto se debe a algo, solo espero que no tarde por que tengo sueño...

* * *

**bien aqui termina este capitulo en el proximo sabran por que tanto misterio ^^, en fin creo que es todo, nos vemos**

**la verdad es que no tengo ya mucho tiempo poreso los hago tan cortos, pero espero que asi este bien**

**comenten **


	3. Las casualidades ocurren

**este es otro cap, lociento por no ponerlo ayer(falta de tiempo) en fin pero aqui esta sin mas demosras XD**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano XD**

**soy una pervertida,*se ahorca asi misma***

**

* * *

**

NO ES LA OPCIÓN

Un beso fue lo que lo despertó, un beso de su amada pareja, si mal no recuerda el reloj marcaba las 5:04am, el peliplata le invito a dormir con el, pero su pareja negó con la cabeza. Gokudera no podía tocarlo, ni abrasarlo, volteo a ver sus manos de una manera confundida, y vio que se encontraba amarrado, volteo a ver a Gamma.

-**lo siento **-le susurro el rubio al oído. La puerta se abrió bruscamente, los amigos de Gamma entraron, Gokudera sentía un miedo recorrerlo por completo.

**-¿ahora Gamma? **-decía uno de los sujetos.

**-¿Gamma? **-le decía Gokudera confundido.

-**lo siento, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo lo haré primero **-le decía Gamma a Gokudera, el cual al darse una idea de lo que eso significaba, comenzó a jadear y a dar patadas, pero no serviría.

-**Gamma por favor, no lo hagas, por favor **-le rogaba aquel joven de pelo plata, pero el rubio ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos.

-**vamos Gamma rápido **-decía uno de los hombres impaciente.

-**basta, no quiero, sueltame...-**Gokudera guardo silencio, al sentir una bofetada de parte de su novio, le dolió mas el corazón, que la mejilla.

**-G...Ga...mma** -decia casi llorando por aquello.

-**tienes que dejarte **-le dijo y sin mas comienzo a penetrarle. Era doloroso saberlo, por lo cual le dolía mas ahora, pero se encontraba amarrado, sin nadie en este mundo que lo quisiera, pero aun así no perdería mas de su dignidad; por lo que prefirió seguir pataleando y hacerse el difícil. Para cuando Gamma había terminado, sentía mucho dolor en esa parte de la entre pierna, quería morir por el dolor. Sintió mas intensamente ese dolor de nuevo, al ver que otro hombre se montaba sobre de el y le hacia lo mismo, le lamia, le acariciaba y besaba era asqueroso, quería terminar con esto pero no podía cada ves que le pegaba con sus piernas, este también le golpeaba.

-**duele... duele **-decía entre jadeos y gemidos. 4 hombres eran los que le habían abusado; y gamma por ningún lado, tal ves el muy bastardo no quiso ver.

Una de las chicas entro a su habitación, después de que todos se habían marchado.

-**hola **-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **tu eres Hayato, ¿te gusto?** -le pregunto- **su pongo que no, eres un niño, pero bueno para que sepas que no soy mala te desatare, además ya para que te tenemos aquí **-le desata- **te salio sangre de las muñecas **-agacho la mirada- **NO SE NI SIQUIERA QUE ES LO QUE TE VEN ELLOS, NO SE POR QUE TE DESEAN PERO TERMINO!** -decía dándole una patada a Gokudera- **nadie te ama, y nadie lo hará, sabes por que, porque todos buscaran lo mismo de ti, S-E-X-O, que lastima, por que después de que lo hagan contigo, te dejaran siempre sera así** -reía de manera incontrolada- **adiós y ni se te ocurra buscarnos, nosotras nos encargaremos de hacer feliz a Gamma no te preocupes, yo me encargare de darle lo que un niño estúpido no puede, para mañana ya no debes estar aquí, escuchaste!** -le decía tomadole fuertemente por las mejillas- **por que ya no estaremos aquí nosotros **-ríe de forma burlona al pararse en la puerta y verlo- **aunque que desperdicio, seria un buen negocio venderte, pero bueno ya me voy** -salio por la puerta, en acto seguido Gokudera se coloco en pose fetal y comenzo a llorar sin parar, le dolía, no solo que esos hombres lo hayan violado, si no que Gamma, no iso nada, y además lo abandono.

Se lebanto como pudo y se puso la ropa. Comenzo a rondar por ahy, como es que siempre terminaba por una calle, solo, sin nadie, y sin esperanzas.

-**jamas, es una promesa, jamas volveré a enamorarme de alguien, nunca mas **-dijo Gokudera mientras se detenía en un callejón, donde decidió dormir por lo menos hasta sentirse mejor.

Una noche duro hay. Al día siguiente, despertó en una cama, sin tanto dolor, y con una chica atendiéndole, de pelo azul marino casi negro y ojos amarillos.

**-¿quien es usted? **-pregunto Gokudera, ella le volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-**soy Vaiolet Yamamoto **-dijo la chica.

-**¿yamamoto?, ¿eres japonesa?-**dijo confundido el italiano.

-**mitad japonesa, mitad italiana **-le sonrió de nuevo.

-**tengo que irme** -decía Gokudera indiferente.

-**calma no pasara nada** -le dijo la chica.

-**eso me dijeron la ultima ves, y mira donde estoy, ¿crees que no pasara nada?** -dijo casi gritando Gokudera.

-**VAIOLET!-**se escuchaba una vos gritar por las escaleras; una mujer entro a la habitacion, al parecer la madre de la chica.

-**Vaiolet, otra ves ayudando a extraños **-decía la mama fatigada.

-**es que el en verdad necesita ayuda madre** -decía asciendo una reverencia.

-**como sea, pero que no se te olvide atender el negocio ok**-

-**ok, mama grasias** -decia la chica, mientras su madre se marchaba.

-**en verdad debo irme, debo entrenar **-decía Gokudera insistente, mientras se levantaba.

-**espera no hay prisa **-le decía sosteniendolo del brazo.

-**SI LA HAY!** -dijo Gokudera, mientras se zafaba -**gracias por la ayuda pero no quiero ser una estorbo, mejor me voy** -dijo sin mas al salir por la puerta.

-**ESPERA**- le grito la chica- **al menos llevate esto, es comida debes tener hambre **-gokudera se regreso y lo tomo.

-**contenta **-le dijo enojado.

-**si **-le sonrió de una manera que Gokudera considero estúpida.

-**mama, no volveré a dejar que nadie me pisoteé, y le demostrare a todos que soy de temer, y que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se burlara de mi **-saco un cigarrillo y se lo coloco en la boca, le encendió y se dispuesto seguir su camino.

* * *

**bien aqui termina, ya ven con un poco mas de tiempo lo hice mas largo**

**si ya se ultimanete ando pensando mucho en los hermanos que posiblemente pueden tener los personajes, en fin ¿comentarios?**

**ciao ciao**


	4. Un nuevo destino

**ya aparece por primera ves en esta historia takeshi, losiento si fui muy cruel con hayato pero asi tenia que ser XD**

**pero eso no quita que matare a Gamma ¬¬**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano.**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Smoking bom Hayato, era una de los hitmans mas jovenes y temidos en los bajos mundos de la mafia, según esto se le nombraba así por que tria todo tipo de bombas en todo su cuerpo, era temido y por su tiempo en el bajo mundo su mirada era la mas fiera; se dice que su pasado lo iso ser intocable para todos, ¿como un chico de tan solo 14 años era tan temible?. A Hayato se le había dado una misión importante, como hitman debería ir a japón, para cumplir con una misión infalible.

Vaiolet, nunca supo el nombre de ese niño de 12 años, pero nunca olvidaría ese pelo plata tan sedoso como la luna, y esos ojos esmeralda cristalinos, con una profunda tristeza, sabia por el tono de sus ojos, que había sido abusado sexualmente, desde ya hace tiempo, también sabia que esa mirada reflejaba la perdida de un ser querido, además por que el pobre niño no había dejado de decir en toda la noche "mama, duele mama", sabia que si lo volvía a ver lo reconoceria enseguida, y afortunadamente así seria.

El bazar de Italia, un lugar en donde venden todo tipo de cosas, lo que mas le caracteriza es que esta serca de el muelle donde arriban los barcos; Vaiolet frecuenta mucho ese lugar y mientas caminaba topo con alguien...

-**lo siento mucho **-dijo Vaiolet.

-**fíjate por donde caminas** -le contesto el joven. Vaiolet abrió bien los ojos y supo que era el, ese chico de pelo plata y mirada profunda, se vía cambiado era mas...desadaptado.

**-¿te gusto la comida?** -le dijo Vaiolet.

-**he?** -dijo Hayato volteando a verla, tardo un poco en reconocerla...- **si** -le contesto.

-**que bueno, y...¿adonde vas? **-le pregunto inquieta la chica.

-**a japón **-pensó un momento- **y que te importa, no debería decírtelo** -refunfuño molesto.

-**ya veo, OYE! ¿puedes hacer algo por mi? **-le dijo la chica al peliplata.

-**no tengo tiempo para favores, devo ir a japon por algo importante **-le dijo ignorando lo que esta le pueda decir.

-**solo quiero que busques a alguien no sera difícil lo prometo** -le dijo buscando algo en su bolso.

-**esta bien ¿que es lo que quieres? **-de dijo molesto.

-**a el **-le mostró una foto-** el es mi hermano, se que ya debe estar muy grande pero te serbira como guia, no se como se llama pero se apeida Yamamoto**-le dijo Vaiolet.

-**lo buscare cuando tenga tiempo, y cuando lo encuentre ¿que le digo?**

Vaiolet saca otra foto de su bolso- **que esta es su madre y esta su hermana** -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-**sera inconfundible si tiene esa tonta sonrisa tuya **-le dijo Hayato.

-**supongo** -le seguia sonriendo.

-**en fin llevo prisa **-comienza a correr.

-**Buon viaggio **-le gritaba mientras este se desaparece entre la gente.

El barco había sarpado, alejándose de Italia, alejándose de todas aquellas personas que lo lastimaron alguna ves, observa la foto, era un niño, de pelo negro y ojos miel, casi como los de vaiolet. Esperaba encontrar rápido a ese idiota darle el recado y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Arribo el barco en japón, heló hay ahora solo debería buscar una pequeña ciudad llamada namimori, según la misión el ya estaba inscrito en esa escuela, tenia que llegar temprano, pero antes instalarse. Después de tomar un baño en su nuevo departamento; se dispuso a ir a la escuela.

-**tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Hayato Gokudera, sean amables con el **-mientras el profesor le indicaba donde debía sentarse, localiso al que era el décimo, le dio una patada y tomo haciento, sin dejar de verle...

Después de que Tsuna le salvo la vida, decidió ser su subordinado, lo cual implica no regresar a Italia, además vía en el juudaime, una pureza en sus ojos el era imcapas de lastimar a alguien, se sentía segura aun lado de el sabiendo que no lo lastimaria; ni siquiera se dio cuanta de como eran sus amigos el se encontraba en diosado con el décimo vongola.

Al día siguiente después de lo ocurrido, fue a recojer al décimo en su casa, y mientras caminaban alguien les llego por atrás.

-**io!, buenos días Tsuna**-

-**pero que demo...-**Hayato juraría que esos ojos los había visto antes...espera, ¿quien era ese tipo para tomarle de esa forma?. Nadie nunca mas le había tocado y este confiansudo lo hacia ahora, y cuando se iba a disponer a golpearlo, Tsuna rió por la actitud de el que parecía su amigo, Hayato decidió no golpearle, pero si hacerle una advertencia de que no volviera a hacerlo.

* * *

**taran!*+*, que les parecio?, en fin espero que comenten**

**los reviews alimentan mis espiritu XD**

**NOTA: vaiolet es 100% personaje inventado**


	5. El hermano de Vaiolet

**bien aqui les traigo el otro capitulo, espero y en verdad les este gustando ^^**

**como sea yamamoto es tal tiernamente ingenuo**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano.**

**Nota: lo narra Gokudera.**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Lo odio, pero esto es importante, al fin y al cabo ella me ayudo, es lo menos que puedo hacer, además sera rápido ¿no?, solo le diré que ella es su familiar;

Me dirigí a buscarlo, y por fortuna o por desgracia estaba hay, con esas estúpidas zorras gritonas, pero en fin me esperare hasta que termine de hablar con ellas...

**-¿Gokudera?** -escuche decir.

-**ah! eres tu idiota **-le dije fríamente, si había algo que me molestaba mas de ese idiota desde que lo conocí fue su sonrisa, idéntica a la de Vaiolet...oh! cierto! .-**solo vine a entregarte esto -**le muestro un sobre.

**-¿una carta tuya?** -pregunta confundido ese idiota, y algo sonrojado.

-**claro que no, ya quisieras, es de una chica **-le dije al idiota que inmediatamente volteo a verme confundido.

**-¿te prestas para esto Gokudera? **-si sigue diciendo esas cosas tendré que defraudar a Vaiolet y matarlo.

-**claro que no, veras yo vengo de Italia y una chica de haya me dio asilo una noche **-diablos no quiero recordar esos momentos, sacudo mi cabeza- **ella dijo llamarse Vaiolet Yamamoto **-me miro aun mas sorprendido, tal ves el idiota no quería creer nada hasta que yo terminara de hablar- **después de que me fui esa noche no la volví a ver, si no hasta 2 años después, y me pidió que te entregara esto **-el idiota siguió viéndome, creo que aun no comprendia muy bien las cosas.

-**así que...eto...¿que es lo que viene adentro?** -dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita.

**-abrelo **-le dije en un mal tono, es que este idiota es algo lento, tengo cosas importantes que hacer; como ayudar al juudaime a cargar su mochila y llevarlo a su casa.

-**lo abrire mas tarde **-dijo algo inquieto, tal ves el no sabia que tenia una hermana, en fin.

-**ya me voy **-le dije al idiota.

-**espera** -me dijo Yamamoto, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

**-¿que?** -le dije de mal modo y safandome.

-**quiero que estés hay cuando lo abra, ¿puedes venir a mi casa? **-me dijo con un semblante de preocupación.

-**esta bien, pero primero iremos a dejar al décimo **-el afirmo con la cabeza.

Después de cumplir mi deber de mano derecha y dejar al décimo en su correspondido hogar, me dispuse a ir a la casa de Yamamoto; nunca había ido a su casa; su padre nos preparo sushi y te (vaya que ese viejo cocina exquisito), al final nos dirigimos al cuarto de Yamamoto.

-**toma aciento **-me dijo el idiota señanando un cojin muy acolchonable, tome aciento, valla este cojín si es muy cómodo. Yamamoto abrió el sobre y cuando vio las fotos contenidas en el se quedo petrificado, me levante en seguida no valla ser que le pase algo, me le que de mirando un momento, y comienzo a llorar yo no sabia que hacer, nunca había tratado con alguien que llorara, me senté a su lado y lo recargue en mi pecho creo que era lo único que podría hacer.

-**calma yamamoto, ¿que pasa? **-le dije mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilisara.

-**Gokudera ella es mi madre** -me decía llorando- **ella es una mala mujer **-me sorprendió lo que dijo, digo Yamamoto no es de esas personas que jusgan a alguien de esa manera, ¿seria correcto preguntar por que lo dijo?

-**ella rapto a mi hermana, se la llevo lejos **-volteo a verme con una mirada muy triste- **Gokudera aunque sea mi madre, ella nunca me quiso, mi padre me contó que ella me hubiera abortado, de no ser por que mi padre la cuidaba día y noche ella lo hubiera hecho, no quiero odiarla pero, ¿tu amarías a quien no quiso darte la vida?** -diablos apesar de todo este idiota dice cosas coherentes, y ahora que lo pienso, no es del todo un idiota.

-**no** -le respondi a secas. Yamamoto no es de las personas que suelen odiar a la gente, pero vi cierta rabia en su mirada, tal ves esa señora era mas mala de lo que se veía.

Mi corazón!, por que late de esa manera, por que siento mi cara arder, maldita sea creo que el simple hecho de tener a Yamamoto llorando en mi pecho me hace sentir...no que estoy pensando, este idiota debe tener muchas fans muy hermosas tras de el, además prometí que no me enamoraría de nadie, nunca mas y lo cumplire.

-**como sea **-lo veo levantarse de mi pecho, joder por que deseo que se quede en el- creo que no es bueno guardar rencor sonríe mientras ve las fotos- **ella es mi hermana ¿verdad?, es muy hermosa.**

-**como tu **-diablos que acabo de decir, mala idea decir eso cuando el dijo que ella era hermosa -**digo que se parece a ti-**

-**ha pues si...¿Vaiolet?** -Yamamoto y su mirada tan seria...que me estoy imaginando, tal ves ser violado me iso un pervertido, obvio que Yamamoto nunca haría el amor con migo, y si lo hace es solo por tener sexo. **-¿esta en Italia?** -interrumpí mis pensamientos y afirme con la cabeza- **pues quiero ir **-dijo levantandose.

-**suerte** -es obvio que yo no voleveria a italia haya esta mi pasado, que este idiota se las arregle como pueda.

-**y vendrás conmigo **-me toma de las manos.

**-¿perdón? a quien le preguntaste si quería ir **-le dije molesto.

-**es que si Gokudera no me acompaña, me voy a perder **-dijo mirándome son esos abiertos ojos miel, esos profundos y lindos ojos miel, ¿quien en este jodido mundo le diría que no a esa mirada de yamamoto?, ya entienden por que lo odio.

* * *

**aqui termina, espero haya sido de su agrado. XD**

**a este paso yamamoto ahra que gokudera rompa su promesa XD.**

**¿comentas?**


	6. En la bella Italia

**espero que tengan su diccionario de italiano, es broma al final les pondre que tanto dijeron Xd, disfrutenlo XD**

**corto lo se pero la falta de tiepo XD**

**KHR: le pertenece a akira amano...**

* * *

NO ES LA OPCIÓN

Para Yamamoto Italia es un lugar muy grande, muy amplio y hermoso, aunque a Gokudera piense lo mismo, le trae malos recuerdos, esas calles esa gente, era un martirio haber partido para regresar tan pronto, pero al fin y al cabo Yamamoto no tenia la menor idea de que a Gokudera no le gustaría regresar, al contrario, pensó que por ser su ciudad natal a Gokudera le gustaría. A Yamamoto le sorprendió que Gokudera prefería quedarse en un hotel que en su hogar, por que si mal no recordaba Gokudera era de familia adinerada, en fin era la comodidad de su acompañante.

-**que cómodas camas** -decía Yamamoto acostándose en una como un niño.

-**si**-

-**pareces ausente desde que llegamos ¿pasa algo Gokudera?- **le pregunta intrigado Yamamoto, pero el otro solo niega con la cabeza, Yamamoto se acerca a el y le muerde la oreja.

**-¿Q...QU..QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! -**gria Gokudera muentras se cubre la oreja mordida.

-**para que Gokudera volviera a la realidad** -decía con una sonrisa inocente Yamamoto.

-**no lo vuelvas a hacer **-decía Gokudera enojado, pero aun así sonrojado por lo que ese idiota iso.

**-¿oye Gokudera, como le aremos para encontrarla? -**pregunta Yamamoto.

-**si no te diste cuanta atrás de la foto dice la dirección **-le dice recostandoce en la cama, dandole la espalda.

-**pero Gokudera todo viene en italiano, ¿como esperas que lo entienda?** -le dice Yamamoto al italiano.

-**och, en donde dice "indirizzo"-**le contesta enojado.

-**ya veo **-sonríe al comprender, " que lindo se escucha el italiano saliendo de los labios de Gokudera", pensaba Yamamoto.

**-¿que me miras? -**dice Gokudera viendo lo fijamente.

-**n..na..nada Gokudera hahaha **-ríe nerviosamente, es que era impasible no voltear a verlo, es tan lindo, pero seguramente Gokudera le diría anormal si se entera de que piensa esas cosas de el.

-**en fin entre mas pronto la encontremos mas pronto me iré de aquí -**decía Gokudera levantandose rápidamente.

-**p..pero, pense que te gusaria estar aqui un tiempo mas** -decia asombrado por la reaccion de su compañero.

-**pues ya ves que no, no quiero estar ni un minuto mas aquí** -decía Gokudera mientras abrigaba para salir.

-**e..esperame Gokudera **-decía Yamamoto mientras se alistaba rápidamente.

Un restaurante llamado formaggio a lungo donde venden Pizza, era de esperarse que al menos estas dos familias tubieran algo en común, y esa era la comida rápida...

-**bambino quanto tempo é passato?** -le saludo Vaiolet a Hayato.

-**Il mio é nome Hayato **-decía molesto Hayato, como abran de saber Yamamoto no entendía nada, pero le encantaba escuchar el italiano con la voz de Hayato.

-**Mi dispiace é che non hai detto il tuo nome **-le respondia vaiolet ahora disculpandoce.

-**egli é tuo fratello **-le dice Hayato a Vaiolet, apuntando a Yamamoto- **ma saprai che non parla italiano, quindi parlare con lui in inglese **-le continuaba diciendo a Vaiolet.

**-¿eres mi hermano? -**Takeshi se sorprendió al poder entender lo que ella le dijo, Vaiolet le abraza fuertemente-** ¿cuanto tiempo querido hermano?, deseaba tanto verte **-decía envuelta en lágrimas al ver por fin a su peque o hermano menor.

**-y yo a ti **-le repondia Takeshi con una sonrisa abierta.

por fin Hayato podría quitarse el pendiente de buscar al hermano de Vaiolet y por fin entregarse por completo al décimo, para protegerle y cuidarle...

**-SUCCEDENDO QUI? VAIOLET CHE FA QUI? **-decía la madre de Vaiolet gritando al ver a Takeshi y a Vaiolet abrasándose.

-**sapevo che non sarei venuto nella nostra vita, sapevo che avrebbe portato, lasciare la mia casa ora!** -le decia la madre a Gokudera y a Takeshi- **uscire di casa mia la alvine diavolo **-continuaba diciéndole a Gokudera

**-mamma non é quello che mi sembra...-**su madre la interrumpe con una bofetada.

-**como ti piace **-le respondia Gokudera, dio la media vuelta y se marcho, llevándose a Yamamoto de la mano de nuevo al hotel.

* * *

**Eh! aqui es el final de este capitulo, bien hay les va lo que alegaban XD, ustedes se quedaron como Yamamoto, sin entender ni papa Xd**

**bambino quanto tempo é passato? = ¿niño cuanto tiempo ha pasado?**

**Il mio é nome Hayato = mi nombre es Hayato**

**Mi dispiace é che non hai detto il tuo nome = lo siento es que nunca me dijiste tu nombre**

**egli é tuo fratello = el es tu hermano**

**ma sprai che non parla italiano, quindi parlare lui in inglese = el no habla italiano, asi que hablale en ingles.**

**SUCCEDENDO QUI? VAIOLET CHE FA QUI?- ¿QUE OCURRE AQUI? ¿VAIOLET QUE HACE EL AQUI?**

**sapevo che non sarei venuto nella nostra vita, sapevo che avrebbe portato, lasciare la mia casa ora! = sabia que no devia aver entrado en nuestras vidas, yo sabia lo que haria, deja mi casa ahora**

**uscire di casa mia la alvine diavolo = vete de mi casa alvino del demonio**

**mamma non é quello che mi sembra = mamá eso no es lo que me parece a mí...-**

**como ti piace = como guste**

**espero le entiendan al fic an fin eso es todo bye**


	7. Un momento para los 2

**todabia creo que le falta a la historia, espero y les este gustando ^^**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Hayato se encargode explicarle a Yamamoto, quien era esa mujer, y por que le pego a Vaiolet. Yamamoto se quedo mudo al saber que aquella mujer era sumadre, era imposible después de tanto tiempo, y ella seguía sin querer verlo, Gokudera odiaba a esa mujer, ahora la odiaba.

**-oye...Gokudera... y ¿por que Vaiolet te había dado asilo?, ¿no tienes casa ya?** -pregunto Yamamoto, algo confundido por la situación.

-**no tengo por que decirte **-le contesto de mala gana.

-**anda Gokudera** -le decía con esa mirada irresistible(creo que Yamamoto sabe que ni Gokudera se puede resistir).

-**tubé un novio que abuso de mi, y me avandono contento **-le decía mientras se acostaba en la cama dándole la espalda de nuevo. Yamamoto se levanto y se sentó aun lado de el.

-**lo siento** -le dijo arrepentido.

-**ya da igual fue hace tiempo **-le dice con la vos algo quebrada.

-**mmm, ya veo, y entonces por que creo que aun no lo has olvidado** -le dice Yamamoto.

-**jm, por que estaba muy enamorado de el, y aunque a veces se que no debería quererlo de vuelta, no puedo evitarlo, mas bien no puedo olvidarlo **-decía Gokudera algo triste.

-**ya veo **-le abraza- **duerme con migo hoy ¿si? **-le decía Yamamoto, con una inocencia en sus ojos, que convenció a Gokudera que solo seria dormir, se saf del abraso y afirmo con la cabeza, advirtiendole que no se acercara o lo pagaria caro. Sin mas Gokudera se quedo dormido, en la misma cama de Yamamoto.

Antes de dormir se había sonrojado, seguía aun ese rubor en sus mejillas, como era difícil amarle, pero aun así Yamamoto piensa que vale la pena verle hay en la cama, calmado sin gritar, ni maldecir a medio mundo, sin nada solo su bella cara ruborizada, su pijama y su pelo plateado, ese hombre que le mueve el corazón, esta dormido en su cama, lo único malo es que no ve sus profundos ojos esmeralda, esos ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera. Era sensillamente exitante verle hay dormido, como un ángel ,ese pelo plata que vale mucho, sus joyas color esmeralda y su piel suave y blanca como si fuese prohibido tocarlo, eso era lo que pensaba Takeshi al verle tan quieto hay en su cama, y si era un hermoso ángel por que callo del cielo?, se preguntaba Takeshi.

Hayato iso un movimiento brusco, como dando golpes, leves golpes, mientras fruncía el seño, pero no estaba despierto ¿acaso tenia pesadillas?, le comenzaban a salir lágrimas, mientras con coraje apretaba el puño, y entre quejidos, decía susurrando.

-**basta...basta...ya...G...Gamma** -mas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Yamamoto se acerco y le abrazo, aunque Gokudera le había dejado en claro que no lo hiciera, pero Gokudera no se iba a enterar estaba dormido, además parecía tranquilizarse un poco al sentir a Yamamoto, tal ves a Gokudera le gustaba sentir los brasos de Yamamoto rodeando su cintura, y a Yamamoto le gustaba poder tranquilizarlo. Pensar que sufría por aquel inbesil mal agradecido, aquel poco hombre, que se atrevió a abusar de Gokudera y a traumarlo de esa manera, ese infeliz que disfruto a la fuerza de un ángel, era imperdonable lo que su ex-novio le había echo a algo tan valioso.

Pero ese hombre ya no importaba, Takeshi pensaba en que nada lo separaría de Gokudera, no esa noche tan especial.

-**te amo...-**dijo Hayato, Takeshi quedo sorprendido, no quería pensar que le lo dijo a el pero...su rostro estaba tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa esas palabras no pudieron a ver sido para su ex-novio, tal ves Gokudera amaba alguien mas, ¿pero a quien?, ¿quien sera el afortunado que sera amado por ese bello ángel?.

-**te amo...Ya...mamo..to **-era increíble para el moreno saber que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Hayato, pero eso significaba que...Gokudera si le amaba, sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer que hayá dicho esas tres palabras ese "te amo Yamamoto" era lo que esperaba escuchar hace tiempo.

Takeshi sintio un dolor en su mano, voteo a ver a Gokudera, el cual le miraba con cara de asesino en serie, eso definitibamente no era bueno.

**-¿que haces Yamamoto?** -le pregunto aguantandose para no gritar.

-**n..na..nada,¿porque Gokudera?** -le respondia nervioso.

-**entonses si no pasa nada quita tus manos de hay **-le decía Gokudera muy molesto.

-**si dejas de pelliscarme podre hacerlo** -dijo con una sonrisa, Gokudera dejo de pelliscarle la mano, y se dio la vuelta.

-**esta bien si quieres abrasarme solo no te propases **-dijo, mientras fingía volver a dormir, Yamamoto pinto una sonrisa en su rostro y acerco mas a Gokudera- hey! que te dije -le decía enojado Gokudera.

-**me siento mas a gusto así **-le susurro al oido.

-**d..du..duermete ya, mañana arreglaremos cuentas pendientes con esa mujer **-le dijo Gokudera a Yamamoto, obvio Takeshi afirmo con la cabeza...

-**esta aquí** -decía un hombre en un carro.

-**sabia que volvería **-decía otro.

-**lo recuperare** -dijo el primero...

* * *

**bien aqui termina, perdonen si los hice esperar XD**

**pero bien espero les haya gustado XD**

**hasta el proximo**


	8. Yo te cuido

**bien sin mas rodeos aqui les traigo el capitulo de hoy**

**KHR le pertenece akira amano**

**tengan una almuada serca por si quieren golpear algo, o llorar XD**

_______****_

___**

* * *

**_

****

NO ES LA OPCIÓN

Gokudera y Yamamoto habían pasado una buena noche, había sido muy cálida y en cierta forma Hayato sentía que comenzaba a amar a ese idiota, pero nodebía enamorarse, es que era imposible olvidar las palabras de esa mujer "solo te buscaran por sexo, nadie te amara nunca" Hayato tenia en claro que nunca debes hacerle caso a una zorra como ella, pero como saber que no tenia razón; Yamamoto se estaba bañando, Y Hayato aun en la cama sin saber que pensar volver a darse una oportunidad o alejar a Yamamoto?...se escucho tocar la puerta, Hayato se lebato muy desganado aun ausente en sus pensamientos, se le olvido preguntar quien era?, y solo se dispuso a abrir la puerta; sin un poco de tiempo alguien le abrazaba fuertemente

-**lo siento, lamento averme tardado pero, tenia que hacerlo** -decía el hombre que le abrasaba fuertemente. Hayato alcanzo apenas a reaccionar que alguien le abrazaba disculpandose, pero quien, voltea la mirada a su costado y descubre quien se atrevía a abrasarlo, pero se quedo en shok...sin saber que hacer.

**-¿G..Ga..mma?** -decía el alvino, aun esperando que todo de nuevo fuera un sueño, pero era muy real vastante real.

-**si soy yo, mirate como has crecido en 3 años ya no eres un niño **-le dice el rubio recorriéndolo con la mirada, Hayato sin saber que hacer aun, solo se le quedaba viendo, sin comprender, con muchas incógnitas en su cabeza, y todo dando vueltas.

**-¿que haces aquí?** -le preguntaba Hayato dando pasos hacia atrás.

-**vine por que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas** -le decía acercándose a el.

-**NO!** -grito Gokudera asustado- **no tienes que explicar nada, tu amiga me lo contó todo, vete, VETE!** -decía Gokudera mientras comenzaban a salirle lágrimas y se apartaba de aquel hombre.

-**Hayato escuchame, tienes que escucharme **-decía mientras le tomaba de los hombros.

-**NO, No, no **-decía sollozando- **no quiero no, por favor vete, vete ya, dejame, vete **-se cubría la cara ese hombre no le vería llorar, pero en su corazón aun le dolía, le dolía verlo. Gamma se acerco lentamente y le abrazo.

-**Hayato te amo, por favor deja me explicarte y si después de que te explique no me crees me iré, y jamas, oyeme bien, jamas volveré a buscarte, pero dejame explicarte ¿si?** -le decía mientras le acariciaba su pelo y le se sentaba en la cama a un lado de el. Yamamoto quería intervenir, y golpear a aquél hombre pero, no podía por que Gokudera, no le pedía ayuda además, parecía que las cosas se tranquilizaban.

-**antes de conocerte, yo tenia tratos, que después se salieron de control; te conocí a ti, entonces quería poder terminar esos cabos sueltos, para poder sacarte de Italia** -se acercaba mas a Gokudera-** mi vida corría peligro comprendes, ellos me habían dado 1 año y medio para pagarles. Después me sitaron en mi casa y cuando llegue, me recibiste, ellos te vieron, y de inmediato te mande a tu cuarto **-le toma de las manos- **pero era demaciado tarde, ellos me dijeron que si les dejaba estar contigo una noche, las deudas se irían, y aun así me negué, pero cuando me amenazaron de que te matarian a ti también tuve que seder; quise hacerlo primero contigo para que no te sintieras tan mal, pero cuando termine de hacerlo contigo, me di cuenta de que era un idiota, por que te hice llorar, y al final ellos querían quedarse contigo, pero no quise así, que me amarraron y te dirían que yo me fui con ellos, para que tu dejaras de quererme... **-le termino de explicar

-**pero...eto...** -Hayato no sabia que decir la explicacion era demaciado buena, no habia conrradicciones, ni nada suelto, ¿acaso era la verdad?.

-**no lo amas **-dice Yamamoto muy serio.

**-¿quien es el? **-piensa- **ya veo tienes un nuevo novio, que tonto fui, eras tan bello y aun así pensé que no tendrías pareja, de verdad que fui ingenuo -decía Gamma lebantandoce de la cama.**

-**el no...-**Yamamoto le tapa la boca.

-**soy su novio, así que vete, el ya no quiere volver a saber de ti **-decía muy serio aun.

-**no, tu no eres su novio **-decía Gamma- **conozco a Hayato el no me hubiera dejado explicarle si tuviera pareja, me lo hubiera dicho para que me fuera **-decía tocandose la barbilla.

-**pero el no te ama** -decía muy firme Yamamoto.

-**y...¿que te hace pensar que no?** -le miraba fijamente con mirada cortante.

-**por que el ama a otra persona lo se **-decía quitándole la mano de la boca a Gokudera.

-**tienes que entenderme todo lo que te dije es verdad **-le miraba Gamma a Gokudera- **yo se que aun me amas lose Hayato **-le insistía.

-**yo...yo...no amo a nadie, yo deje de tener ese sentimiento hace tiempo, y no volveré contigo y tampoco amare de nuevo,...Yamamoto sal de el departamento **-le dijo con mirada cortante, Yamamoto salio sin objeción, pensaba la peor, tal ves Hayato mentía, tal ves si ama aun a Gamma, pero valla que fue tan tonto por creer que Hayato le amaría, pero en fin debía dejarlo hablar con ese hombre, al final si volvía con el seria su decisión**-¿que te ocurre? dime ¿por que vuelves Gamma?, te perdono pero desaparece de mi vida, mira como me dejaste, solo, sin esperanzas, eras mi todo, te amaba mucho; me gustaría continuar, no te miento, pero no puedo, algo dentro de mi me duele, algo que me impide volver a estar contigo, tal ves un nuevo sentimiento, vete por favor **-le decía muy firme Gokudera.

-**Hayato, sabia que aun me amabas, dame una oportunidad, juro que nunca volevere a dejarte ni a lastimerte **-le decia tomadole de las manos.

-**en verdad juras que no volverás a lastimarme nunca mas **-le dice mirándolo a los ojos.

-**lo prometo, por mi vida **-le decía acercándose para besarle.

-**entonces vete, por que me estas lastimando **-dijo Gokudera mientras se hacia para atrás- **dijiste que si no quería volver contigo, te irías y no volverías nunca **-decía levantandoce, y abriéndole la puerta-** vete ya por favor**-

-**bien todo por ti **-le toma a la fuerza y le da un beso- **pero si quieres volver sabes que te amo -**Gokudera le da una bofetada, y se limpia la boca.

-**llevate tus besos por que ya no los quiero **-le dice muy enojado-** toma **-le entrega una carta-** esa la escribí cuando me abandonaste, espero que sepas cuanto daño me hiciste **-Gamma se va mirando a Yamamoto fijamente, el cual le ignora, y se dirije a ir a su departamento. Yamamoto es recibido con un abrazo y lágrimas saliendo de aquellas joyas esmeraldas.

**-¿G...Gokudera?** -le mira sorprendido.

**-lo amo Yamamoto, lo amo, pero me duele, no quiero volver con el, tengo que aceptar que me cuesta cambiar lo que siento y me dejarle de amar **-decía llorando, con la voz quebrada. Yamamoto debería sentir celos, pero no era el momento, Gokudera lo necesita y lo ayudara.

* * *

________

**La carta decia así:**

Duele, es lo que debo decir, duele mucho, no puedo vivir sin el, no puedo estar sin el, es difícil saber que no esta a mi lado, que me dejo, que me abandono, que me había engañado todo este tiempo, pero el no sabe que se me acabo la ilusión, esa noche mientras me besaba a la fuerza, fui perdiendo la fe, fue desaciendo todo lo que sentía por el, aun que no consigo dejar de pensarlo, enterrare mi dolor, con soledad.

No sabia que era tanto, y era todo para mi, me vuelvo loco, al saber que no me ama, que sera de mi?, solo mi madre sabe que lo adoro y lo adore, tal ves no fue bastante, tal ves me equiboque, como olvidar de un día para otro todo lo que me dijo, cada palabra linda que me susurro al oído, cada te amo, todas sus caricias, y sus demostraciones de afecto, todo eso era mentira, me humille tanto por el, me cuesta decirlo es verdad, pero hoy me tengo que levantar otra ves yo solo, sin nadie que me espere, sin un lugar a donde ir.

No hay alguien que me ayude, estoy solo de nuevo, no me puedo hundirme mas, estoy en el fondo, no debí volver a amar, ahora se lo que pasa cuando amas mucho a alguien, no volveré a hacerlo, no puedo volver a amar; malditos sean las promesas que nos hicimos el y yo, malditos sean mis sentimientos por el, sus besos y caricias, no te amare mas, estaré mejor lejos de ti, olvidando que te ame como nunca lo volveré a hacer, tu me lastimaste, no puedo volver a amarte, que lastima, que desperdicio, espero y sea feliz, por que yo no lo seré, pero como lo amo, deseo lo mejor para el.

___________

* * *

_

**bien aqui termina espero deverdad les este gustando, como sea nos vemos hasa el proximo capitulo**

**¿le crees a Gamma?**

**¿review?**

**ciaociao**


	9. ¿Un dia mas en Italia?

**hola que tal, losiento por no ponerlo ayer tube cosas que hacer XD pero aqui se los traigo**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn le pertenece a akira amano la creadora de esta gran serie kya~ la amo por crear a Hayato**

**Nota: amo a Hayato se nota o.0?**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Has de saber lo que se siente amar a alguien con el corazón, si no lo sabes no podrás comprenderlo, Hayato amaba a Gamma con el corazón, pero dime tu que arias si tu corazón es invadido por un nuevo sentimiento, si cuando prometiste no volver a amar, alguien te hace sentir...no se tal ves sea seguridad, saber que puedes confiar, pero aun así no quiere, teme por volver a enamorarse.

**-¿Gokudera?...¿Gokudera?...despierta...-**le decía Yamamoto, que se encontraba en sima de el

-**mmm **-gimió Gokudera volteando a verlo.

-**ya es de día **-le serie.

-**ya lo note**- le dice Gokudera mientras se talla el ojo.

-**oye Gokudera, ¿cuando iremos a por mi hermana?** -le pregunta algo angustiado.

-**iremos hoy **-se lebanta de la cama.

-**que bien **-le dice en tono infantil, mientras se avienta a la cama.

-**pero deja me cambio **-toma su ropa y se dirijo al baño.

**-¿por que no te cambias aquí?** -pregunta confundido Yamamoto.

-**porque...porque eres un tonto **-le dice enfadado Gokudera.

-**no es escusa, somos hombres ¿que no?** -le dice, viendole de pies a cabeza.

-**si...oh! da igual** -comienza a quitarse la ropa, Yamamoto nunca lo había visto desvistiendose, mucho menos lo había visto en ropa interior, Gokudera era simplemente fasinante; Ahora entendía por que lo habían violado, es que simplemente era irresistible, y tan probocador, quería seguir viendo su cuerpo pero nueva ropa se poso en el- **feliz** -le dijo mirándole fríamente, Yamamoto asintió con la cabeza- **bien pues vámonos **-le dijo con un semblante serio.

Habían llegado al local, Yamamoto entro sin mas preámbulos, y si hay estaba Vaiolet parecía muy triste, pero cuando vio a Yamamoto cambio su rostro.

-**hermano, que agradable volver a verte **-se dirige corriendo hacia el muy contenta, Yamamoto le abrasa.

-**también es un gusto para mi verte **-le decía contento Yamamoto.

-**bien entonces ¿que haremos?** -pregunta impaciente Gokudera.

-**ha?, ¿hacer de que?** -pregunta Vaiolet.

-**vas a venir con nosotros a japón ¿si o no?** -le dice muy fríamente Gokudera.

-**no, yo no iré a japón, ¿Takeshi no se quedara aquí conmigo?** -le pregunta muy confundida Vaiolet.

-**no, Yamamoto tiene compromisos en japón **-le agrega Gokudera.

-**pero yo pensé...-**decía Vaiolet.

-**pues pensaste mal Yamamoto debe de volver a japón **-le dice Gokudera muy impaciente.

-**Gokudera no le hables de esa manera a Vaiolet, ella solo creía que yo me quedaría aquí **-le dice Yamamoto a su impaciente acompañante.

-**me da igual, yo me voy hoy Yamamoto, así que arreglen esto de una vez no quiero pasar un minuto mas en Italia **-decía molesto Gokudera

-**ya veo, pues lo siento pero yo no me iré de aquí, no lo hago por causar molestias y es que...me quiero quedar con mi mama, lo siento Takeshi **-decía Vaiolet muy desanimada.

-**pero yo pensé que ella no te agradaba **-le decía Yamamoto.

-**Yamamoto tu dejarías a tu padre por venir conmigo **-le pregunta muy tranquila Vaiolet.

-**no**

**-¿por que?** -le pregunta.

-**por que es mi viejo, no lo dejaría por nada, no quisiera dejarlo solo** -le dice Yamamoto.

-**pues yo por lo mismo no dejare a mi madre,...pero calmate existen muchas formas de comunicarnos, puede que valla y los visite algun dia **-decia sonriendo a su pequeño hermano.

-**ya veo, pero entonces ¿por que me hisiste venir?** -le pregunta Yamamoto, Vaiolet le abraza con fuerza.

-**por que quería verte y poder abrazarte **-empieza a llorar- **nunca supe que fue de ti y papa, pero ahora se que están bien **-le decía feliz.

-**ya...ya veo **-decia Yamamoto sosteniendo a Vaiolet en su hombro.

-**quedence un día mas ¿si?** -le dice Vaiolet a Gokudera, esa mirada de perrito era de familia y nada era peor que ver la de Vaiolet y Yamamoto al mismo tiempo.

-**ok, pero solo un día mas ¿entendido?** -dijo sonrojado Gokudera.

-**a si sera ten lo por seguro**-dijo Vaiolet giñandole el ojo a Gokudera, el cual quedo muy desconcertado, en cierta forma tenia un mal presentimiento de quedarse un día mas, por que Vaiolet se vía con intenciones extrañas, ¿no sera que planea algo?...

* * *

**bien aqui termina este capitulo mañana sin falta les traigo el otro cap, y publicare mañana el de kateshitsuji XD**

**nos vemos, grasias por leerlo**

**¿me dejaras review? si no pues numodo XD**

**ciao ciao, yamaero cumple hayato devo de pensar en un buen fanfic XD**


	10. La famosa rueda de la fortuna

**bien aqui esta el siguente capitulo creo que es el anipenultimo lo que significa que faltan 2 mas**

**dios es uno de los fanfic mas largos que he echo XD**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

Para Gokudera era insoportable tener que pasar un día mas en Italia, pero ya daba igual, había aceptado ahora tenía que aguantar; Yamamoto y Vaiolet convivían tan bien que no quería arruinarles su gran encuentro. Como era extraño aun recordar como Gamma volvió y le dijo que volvieran, es que en verdad gamma sabia que tal vez lo perdonaría, si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Yamamoto hubiera vuelto con aquel idiota. Según el recorrido que planteo Vaiolet irían a la plaza más grande de Italia.

-**llegamos chicos** -decía alegre Vaiolet.

-**que bien, como yo nunca había venido a Italia esto será genial para mí **-decía muy entusiasmado como perrito Yamamoto.

-**oye Gokudera ¿a donde quieres ir primero?** -le pregunto Vaiolet al alvino, el cual venia muy serio.

-**no sé a dónde Yamamoto quiera al fin y al cabo el es el mas entusiasmado **-decía muy cabizbajo Gokudera.

-**ya sé a dónde iremos primero hermano, a la rueda de la fortuna **-le decía Vaiolet con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-**ooh! Aquí en esta plaza ahí hay de todo, hasta feria que bien **-decía alegre Yamamoto.

Yamamoto y Vaiolet le toman de las manos a Gokudera y comienzan a correr en dirección a la rueda de la fortuna; Gokudera se dejo llevar por la alegría de ambos chicos y decidió correr con ellos. Al llegar a la rueda de la fortuna Vaiolet le susurro algo al oído a Yamamoto y lo dejo subir con Gokudera.

**-¿oye Gokudera?-**dice tímidamente Yamamoto

**-¿qué?** -contesta Gokudera, el cual se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en su mano y el brazo recargado en la ventana viendo hacia afuera.

**-¿por qué no quieres estar en Italia? **-le dice viéndolo fijamente.

-**porque aquí pasaron puras desgracias a mi persona** -Gokudera no volteaba ni siquiera a verlo, solo veía por la ventana.

-**ya veo, entonces ¿te gusta más Japón? **-le dice Yamamoto parándose de su asiento.

-**pues si, en Japón hay mejores cosas que disfrutar, sin quitar que hay si hay personas que me esperan **-Gokudera no se percataba de los movimientos de su compañero, aun seguía viendo hacia afuera.

-**pero nadie te espera en Japón, no ahora **-le dice tomando asiento a un lado del peliplata

-**no seas idiota Yamamoto si hay en Japón alguien que me espera, el juudaime, deja de hacer tanta pregunta estúpida** -le dice Gokudera que aun no se da cuenta de que Yamamoto está a un lado de el.

-**oye Gokudera una última pregunta ¿sí?** -le dice Yamamoto con voz rogona.

-**ok te escucho **-dice Gokudera preparándose para responder cualquier estúpida pregunta que formule, el cerebro de beisbol que tiene su compañero.

**-¿estás enamorado de alguien?-**le pregunta ahora con voz seria.

**-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, oh disculpa tu cerebro de beisbol no puede formular preguntas coherentes **-Gokudera se digna a voltear y se encuentra con la mirada de Yamamoto enfrente de el -**Yamamoto ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cuando…..? -**Yamamoto lo calla poniendo un dedo en su suave boca.

-**no preguntare más cosas estúpidas **-dijo mientras quitaba el dedo de la boca del alvino y en lo que Gokudera comenzaba a pensar en insultos Yamamoto se le lanzo en un beso, el peliplata primero quedo plasmado, en verdad nunca había sentido unos labios tan cálidos pero….eran de ese idiota atrabancado que tenía en sima, aun así le agradaba la sensación, pero no sabía qué hacer, si quitaba a Yamamoto tal vez sería cruel y Yamamoto se tiraría desde arriba, pero si lo dejaba pensaría otra cosa y pues no es que no quisiera que Yamamoto considerara que en verdad le gusta solo que no es lo correcto. Yamamoto deja de besarlo al acabarse el aire y le mira con una sonrisa; he ahí lo que Gokudera no quería que ocurriera, al no apartarlo Yamamoto piensa que ya todo está ganado.

**-¿p...por qué hiciste eso Yamamoto?** -le pregunta el peliplata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-**porque me gustas Gokudera y antes de que alguien más quiera interferir en lo que se que ambos sentimos, quería confesarlo **-le dice con una mirada un tanto pervertida.

-**sí pero…a eres un…como te atreves…agh **-Gokudera no sabía ni que reclamarle a ese idiota, porque por dentro sabia que le había gustado, debería darle una oportunidad, pero está confundido; de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otro beso de Yamamoto, Gokudera lo había decidido, le daría una oportunidad a Yamamoto, además daba igual si se volvía a entregar a alguien quien no arriesga no gana, a demás no caminaría hacia el abismo y ser un solterón como Gamma esperaba que lo fuera.

Y en la taza de alado Vaiolet lograba ver lo que sucedía quedarse un día mas en Italia no fue tan mala idea, Vaiolet sabía que su hermano era así de aventado, como lo sabia quien sabe pero ella lo sabía, pero aquí no acababa el reto de Vaiolet tenía que asegurarse que antes de marcharse de Italia Gokudera esté completamente enamorado de su hermano y así será

* * *

**aqui termina grasias de antemano por leer todos los capitulos de mi fanfic, a todos los que lo han leido **

**review?**


	11. El inicio

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo XD espero les guste son más bien reflexiones que diálogos pero ¿algo es algo no?**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano XD**

* * *

**NO ES LA OPCIÓN**

La opción era darle una oportunidad al idiota de Yamamoto, no era una mala opción, al menos lo hacía sentir mejor; sentir esos tibios labios en los suyos, era reconfortante y tranquilizante al mismo tiempo. Yamamoto siempre había tenido esa aura de amabilidad, esa aura tranquilizante, inconscientemente Gokudera se había vuelto adicto a Yamamoto, a su risa, a su pelo, a su presencia, en si a todo su ser.

Gokudera no era el único viciado con algo, Yamamoto se encontraba en la misma posición, Yamamoto estaba enamorado de Gokudera, desde la primera vez que piso el salón de clases, pero Gokudera era testarudo, orgulloso, frio y solitario. Eran esperanzas nulas de poder confesarse a él.

Pero ahora estaban aquí besándose en Italia, en un la rueda de la fortuna, la saliva se escapaba de ambas bocas y en ocasiones la saliva resbalaba por el mentón de alguno de los dos, las lenguas de ambos exploraban al otro, era el beso más largo y placentero que ambos habían tenido.

-**ah!… **-gimió Gokudera mientras se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa.

**-¿esto es algo oficial?** -pregunto en una sonrisa Yamamoto.

**-¿ha?...bueno…yo….eto…lo es **-dice muy nervioso y en vos baja.

**-¡qué bien!** -Yamamoto se cuelga del cuello de Gokudera como un niño.

**-¿Pero qué demo…? -**antes de que Gokudera pudiera terminar Yamamoto mordía el cuello del peliplata- **¿qué te pasa? Vestía! -**le decía Gokudera muy sonrojado tratando de quitarlo.

-**dejo marca en lo que me pertenece **-decía muy quitado de la pena el moreno.

-**no lo vuelvas a hacer sin mi permiso, ni que fueras perro para marcar territorio **-Gokudera se mira la marca- **por dios Yamamoto parece que me mordió un perro**-dijo asustado.

-**hahaha, no exageres Gokudera no se ve tan mal **-decía Yamamoto tratando de calmarlo.

-**eso dices tú idiota porque tu lo hiciste, pero ya verás -**Gokudera se lanza de igual manera al cuello de Yamamoto y le muerde aun mas fuerte- **espero que te sirva de lección**-decía orgulloso de sí mismo.

-**ma, ma! Gokudera no me molesta al contrario eso me hace feliz **-decía alegre y nada ofendido Yamamoto.

Bien había cosas que traían locamente enamorado a Gokudera, pero así mismo había cosas que lo sacaban de quicio y eso era que Yamamoto siempre para todo tuviera una risa en su resguardo de estupideces. El juego se detuvo para que bajaran y así ocurrió; después se dispusieron a ir a por un helado.

**-¿todo bien? **-preguntaba Vaiolet

-**sí, creo **-contestaba Yamamoto

Gokudera nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago, cuando Yamamoto discretamente le tomo por la cintura, sintió que los colores se le fueron al rostro. Vaiolet estaba fascinada, de poder hacer a su hermano feliz, pero más que nada a ese pobre niño que había sufrido mucho, ella sabía que muy en el fondo de Gokudera le guardaba un gracias.

Yamamoto amaba a Gokudera y mucho por lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo tal y como es, a veces tan retorico, como es posible que sea tan extrovertido y tan conservador al mismo tiempo, pero esas eran una de las muchas cosas que amaba de Gokudera.

Yamamoto podía ser tonto, distraído, celoso y pervertido, pero si Yamamoto no fuera tan retorico Gokudera podría conocerlo mejor, como era tan ingenuo con las mujeres que le coqueteaban, pero alguien le hablaba o miraba a Gokudera y no se hacía de la vista gorda y les lanzaba una mirada fiera, nunca antes vista en Yamamoto, si así actuaba antes de ser novios que le esperaba a Gokudera, pero algo era seguro Yamamoto nunca lo compartiría con nadie, preferiría morir antes que dejar que alguien que no sea el tocara a Gokudera; el error que cometió Gamma.

* * *

**Gracias por leer este penúltimo capitulo, se los agradesco mucho.**

**Gokudera amaba desde hace mucho a Yamamoto solo que rechasaba mucho la idea hasta que el sentimiento puedo mas que la razón XD**

**¿Review?**


	12. El inicio marca el fin

**Lamento decirme ami misma que esto termino y que mañana, tendre sita en el seguro por lo cual no podre subir un FF para el cumple de Gokudera pero, lo pondré el viernes sin falta XD**

**KHR es propiedad de akira amano**

**Esto es todo por mi parte XD**

**

* * *

**

NO ES LA OPCIÓN

Desde que tiene memoria, su corazón estaba acostumbrado a ser corrompido por múltiples personas que lo acosaban de diferentes y varias formas, todas ellas con un mismo propósito, poder tocarlo, pero Yamamoto había entrado a su vida sin permiso, entro no solo ha su vida si no a todo lo que lo rodeaba, se había metido sin querer hasta en lo que planeaba, en pocas palabras Yamamoto había pasado de ser un cero a la izquierda a "ser el todo" de Gokudera.

La despedida que tubo Yamamoto con su hermana fue muy larga; y por fin estábamos de vuelta en Japón, al llegar lo primero que hice fue disculparme con el decimo por mi ausencia, dijo lo típico que diría mi amado decimo "no te preocupes Gokudera-kun", claro después de que me disculpe con el decimo, me fui a mi casa, se preguntaran en donde estaba Yamamoto, desde que llegamos se despidió de mi dijo que tenía que hablar con su padre de lo sucedido y obvio que yo no intervendría en eso, al llegar a mi casa algo me desconcertó, la puerta estaba abierta, entre sigilosamente, como de costumbre saque dinamita, ese idiota que se atrevió a entrar a mi casa, no sabe que acaba de cometer el error de su vida…nada por ningún lado rastro de algún movimiento todo estaba tal y como lo deje, pero aun faltaba revisar mi cuarto, al entrar…..fue una gran sorpresa no sé qué decir, me quede petrificado, el cuarto estaba con las cortinas serradas lo que le daba un ambiente oscuro, velas encendidas, pétalos de rosas rojas y azules. Todo estaba muy hermoso, pero ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?...

-**bienvenido Gokudera **–me dijo una voz muy sexy la cual reconocí de inmediato

**-¿Yamamoto? -**dije volteando al que por la espalda me había hablado, pero sin más retraso, el me beso y me acostó en la cama, diablos pensé que nunca dejaría de besar a Yamamoto pero le falta de aire nos obligo a separarnos, me miro con esa típica mirada seria, y sentí mi corazón estremecer, Yamamoto en una manera desesperada arranco mi ropa, y yo de igual manera la suya.

-**te amo Gokudera **-ante esas palabras me quede helado, el dispuso de hacer de mi cuerpo lo que deseaba, y yo simplemente sentía como me gustaba eso, después de tanto tiempo pensé que algo como eso me asustaría pero creo que Yamamoto me hace sentir que en verdad no son solo palabras lo que acababa de decir, si no que eran verdad.

* * *

Yamamoto lo tomo de la cintura y se dispuso a envestirlo, de manera suave con fuerza en ocasiones, pera Yamamoto era excitante saber que Gokudera lo disfrutaba, así que no se limitaría a ser discreto con él, sería el mejor sexo que Gokudera podría tener, y obvio Yamamoto se estaba encargando de eso

Entre orgasmos, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, en un ambiente húmedo, ambos parecían cansados pero aun así parecía que eso aun no terminaba.

-**ah…ah! Yaa!...Yamamo…to! -**decía entre gemidos, a su compañero en cual comenzaba a cesar las envestidas, pero cuando iba dejar de hacerlo no pudo, pues la cara de Gokudera pedía mas, aunque su boca digiera basta, así que continuo

-**Yamamoto…te amo -**dijo Gokudera en un fuerte gemido, Yamamoto se detuvo un momento al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Gokudera (nuevamente).

-**Go…Gokudera tu….lo dijiste **-Yamamoto lo abrasa fuertemente-en verdad me amas, en verdad tu y yo somos uno para el otro-decía llorando de alegría.

-**ha? -**dijo Gokudera con voz cansada.

-**nada…solo me deje llevar **-dijo exhalando.

-**yo estoy feliz de igual manera, pero una cosa si te digo Yamamoto, no se lo digas al decimo aun ¿entendido? -**dijo con vos amenazadora

-**ok**-le contesto con una sonrisa**- ¿seguimos? -**le miro pervertidamenté

-**ha?...no espera **-antes de que Gokudera pudiera protestar Yamamoto, siguió envistiéndole.

Se podría decir que Gokudera cometió muchos errores en su pasado, pero era solo un niño él no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba, ¡si no le hubieran sucedido esos eventos desafortunados estaría con Yamamoto? Yo digo que si por que tarde o temprano la felicidad llegaría a la puerta de Gokudera.

**

* * *

**

Espero y les haya gustado eso es todo

**¿Review?**

**Nos vemos en otra historia loca XD**

**-mini flash back-**

**Vaiolet: hermano, te dire algo, si haces el amor con Gokudera y el te dice "te amo", te aseguro que eso significa que la relacion va para largo**

**Yamamoto: en serio 0/0**

**Vaiolet:*le entrega unas ojas* sigue todo al pie de la letra y te aseguro que gokudera no se resistira**

**Yamamoto: ok ^^**

**-fin-**


End file.
